


Fire Flowers

by tennshiii



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summer, fireworks festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennshiii/pseuds/tennshiii
Summary: 'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smileTokyo has a lot of exciting experiences to offer, and one of those is the annual Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival every mid-July.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Fire Flowers

Argonavis easily settled in their new share house a few weeks before the term started, and they were all thrilled to get to know the big city.

In their free time, they took turns in leading the group to the places they desired to go to. Most of the time, they do travel together, but it was inevitable that sometimes they prefer to explore alone or in pairs.

Ren loved singing the most. When he wasn’t practicing with the band, he decided to fall back to his routine before he met Yuto and Wataru - singing karaoke alone. 

Or maybe it would be different this time? 

Tokyo was full of surprises. Each day Ren woke up, he felt that he would always be introduced to something new and unexpected. Living in the capital for the first time ignited something in him. 

On that day, he sensed something he couldn’t pinpoint. 

When he headed to the kitchen, he noticed how quiet it was. It seemed he woke up late that day. The rest of his bandmates were nowhere to be found, but Rio made sure to set aside for him a hearty breakfast of miso soup and grilled fish on the table.

Ren checked the line app on his phone to see where all his bandmates went. Yuto dragged Wataru to tour another museum. Banri checked out an indoor farm in one of Tokyo’s highrise buildings, while Rio went to a sports equipment shop.

Suddenly, a beep came from the app, something from outside the band’s convo.

Ren’s eyes widened at the message:  
Satozuka said you don’t have practice today, meet me in Karaokekan.

Nayuta was a difficult person to get to know. He wasn’t the type to volunteer information about himself, and he appeared as someone who doesn’t care about anything else except music. But Ren could recognize people who were quite similar to himself. Sometimes when Ren glances at Nayuta, he feels as if he is looking in a mirror. Loneliness could manifest through various ways. Nayuta-kun was one of the loneliest people he ever met.

The joint practice at Karaokekan wasn’t a one-time thing.

When Nayuta said that their karaoke practice that day would be the first and the last, Ren whined and pouted. Ren was so happy singing alongside Nayuta, even if it wasn’t onstage. He wanted to sing more. While he and Nayuta walked towards the station, Ren kept trying to convince him to have another karaoke session with him in the future. 

“Nayuta-kun, please!” Ren put on his best puppy dog eyes right before he swiped his pasmo on the sensor. 

The platinum-haired law major just glared at him in annoyance.

But a short line of commuters started to build up behind Ren in a matter of seconds, and the people were becoming inconvenienced. 

Nayuta shouldn’t care. So what if the other commuters were running behind schedule?

_Tch, who would even fall for Nanahoshi’s adorable expression? Wait. What?!_

“Fine, next week!” Nayuta grudgingly replied, embarrassed by the crowd witnessing them. 

“Un! See you, Nayuta-kun!” Ren beamed and bid him goodbye.

_________________________________

Nayuta wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t oblivious. He knew that many people admired him, desired to emulate him, hated him, or wanted to punch him. But reputation wasn’t one of his priorities, let Satozuka and Mashu worry about that. His only job was to make music and to sing, to conquer the crowds and subjugate them with his powerful voice.

_Listen, listen, listen, now bow down to your king._

However, there was one person that he couldn’t seem to conquer. His amethyst eyes stare right back at him filled with rebellion. Nanahoshi Ren might be seen as meek and spineless initially, but when music is mentioned to him, he becomes possessed with a fiery passion.  
Nayuta didn’t expect to find common ground with Ren. At first glance, they seem so far apart in terms of personality. 

“More! I want more!” Ren exclaimed for the nth time on their 5th or 6th joint practice, actually Nayuta lost count. They met up so many times already for their karaoke sessions and the semester hasn't even started yet. 

Nayuta gazed at his blue-haired companion perplexingly. He never met someone who could properly match his endurance in practice sessions, until he sang with Ren. His bandmates also complain or walk out of the studio when they couldn’t handle his demands. But with Ren? Surprisingly, Nayuta wasn’t the one being “demanding.” 

“Of course, this session is far from over.” He scoffed. And Ren simply smiled so brightly at him.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

“Nayuta-kun?” Ren slid closer to him on the couch. Nayuta was staring too intently at him, did he say something wrong?

The other band’s vocalist broke his gaze.

“N-nothing. Hand me the tablet so I can choose.”

  
____________________________

The weather grew warmer each passing day. To beat the almost unbearable heat, Nayuta and Ren bought sea salt popsicles in the convenience store closest to their favorite karaoke studio. 

Ren plopped on the wooden park bench as he refreshed himself with the cold ice cream, he called for Nayuta to join him instead of leaving him standing on the pavement. 

With the relaxing atmosphere in the park, Ren pondered on his summer vacation; it was probably the best break in his entire life. For once, he had friends to accompany him on short trips to the beach and tours in a new city; he had people who shared his love for music. Ren finally had a summer that he didn’t feel alone and isolated.

On the other hand, Nayuta closed his eyes as he listened to the wind chimes tinkling in the light breeze and to the cicadas’ non-stop chirping, but he perked up when he noticed a different sound. Nayuta spotted Ren looking so content as he hummed one of his band’s songs, Ryuseiu.

Nayuta didn’t notice that the corners of his lips rose as he took in the peaceful sight of the blue-haired vocalist humming the soothing tune. 

But Ren eventually stopped, his gaze fixed on Nayuta as he saw something for the first time.

“Nayuta-kun, you’re smiling!” 

The Gyroaxia vocalist realized his mistake and swiftly reverted to his usual grouchy expression.

“Haa?”

“You were smiling, Nayuta-kun! You can’t hide that!” Ren’s eyes twinkled as his hand moved slowly toward Nayuta’s face. Nayuta stood frozen and seemingly forgot how to breathe with Ren being so close; an uncontrollable heat rushed to his face when he felt the other boy gently stroking his cheek. 

_Thump, thump thump…_

Nanahoshi Ren wasn’t good for his health.

_________________________________

When Ren went back to the share house that day, his bandmates were chattering excitedly during dinner about some upcoming event. Could they be performing soon? He missed the stage, and he wanted to move as many hearts as possible with his voice.

“Ok guys! We won’t be having our usual practice on Friday night because of the fireworks festival!”

“Ohhh, looks like Yuto-kun has a date!” Banri teased their leader.

“W-well… It’s just that Wataru needs some inspiration for a new song so I invited him to watch the festival.” Yuto replied as he tried to hide his expression from the rest of the band.

Wataru elbowed Yuto’s ribs as he attempted to stop him from explaining to the others.

“Look, if the two of you start dating, we won’t judge.” The blonde drummer chuckled.

“We won’t even be surprised.” Rio smirked, “right, Ren?” as he nodded at their vocalist who recently entered the room.

“Anyway, with a free Friday night, I can do overtime in my part time job! More money for me!” Banri said happily.

“I’ll just head to the gym.” Rio commented.

“How about you, Ren-kun?” Wataru said in a concerned tone. They didn’t want Rent to feel left out.

“I… Hmm… More practice with Nayuta-kun, I guess.”

Yuto suddenly slammed his hands on the dining table. 

“Practice?! Again?! Tell me, Ren, is he overworking you?! You should stop hanging out with him if he’s being such an asshole all the time!” The guitarist said angrily. 

“Yuu, I’m sure Ren can decide for himself.” Wataru rubbed circles on his back as he tried to calm him.

“No Yuto-kun, it’s ok! I might be the one asking a lot from him…” He mumbled as he slowly tuned out of their conversation to look back at his past practice sessions with Gyroaxia’s vocalist. 

_I wish I could invite him to the fireworks festival too._

Ren’s sigh didn’t go unnoticed, causing the members to share knowing looks between them.

_________________________________

On that same night, the fireworks festival wasn’t only being discussed in the Argonavis share house.

After eating dinner, the Gyroaxia members lounged around their living room just to kill time. Kenta was scrolling through his social media account when he brought up the event to his bandmates. It was a good thing that it didn’t clash with their practice schedule.

Miyuki was the first to show interest in the idea of participating in the event. It would be the best time to meet more beautiful girls and take them out to drinks around Asakusa. Then he began persuading Reon to join him since he tends to attract girls effortlessly. Reon didn’t want to be dragged along to assist in Miyuki’s shenanigans, but he gave in when he was bribed with a free cheese tea once a week for 4 weeks. 

“Ken-ken, can I watch with you?” The festival also piqued Ryo’s interest, saying that he never encountered fireworks back in his home planet. 

Now the real challenge, how to lure Nayuta out of the share house.

“Nayuta, how about-”

“No.” He glowered at the guitarist.

“We could use a new song, and a festival loved by many can be a good starting point.” Kenta mused.

“I don’t care. I’ll just practice with Nanahoshi.” Nayuta folded his arms as he turned against them and stared out the window.

“Ehhh? You always sing with Ren-kun, why don’t you do something different with him? I also want a new song just like what Ken-ken said!” Ryo remarked, fully supportive of Kenta’s idea.

“It looks like you’re not so invincible after all, huh? You can’t even go to a fireworks festival and make a song about it.” Leave it to Reon to have the guts to taunt the short-tempered vocalist.

“Tch.” 

Reon was ready for a counterattack when Nayuta merely reached for his phone in his pocket. 

“Oi, Nanahoshi. Change of plans, we’re going to watch the fireworks festival this Friday.” 

Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard from the other end of the line.

Nayuta scrunched his eyebrows, what was going on?

“Ouch, ouch, ouch…” 

“Ren, what’s wrong?!” Nayuta said in a harsh whisper, not wanting to be overheard by his band mates. He couldn’t hide anything from them though, everyone has been paying attention ever since he started calling the other vocalist. 

Kenta smirked at the development. Reon was looking at Nayuta as if he grew a second head. Miyuki raised his brows in amusement, while Ryo kept smiling as he stroked Nyankotarou’s fur. 

“I’m okay, Nayuta-kun! I just fell off the bed!” 

Nayuta rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Be care—” 

“Huh?”

“Nothing. See you on Friday.” Nayuta remembered what had happened right after their practice earlier, he felt his face heating up because of the memory, which caused him to cut off the call and proceeded to stalk to his room. His bandmates catching him blushing at the thought of Nanahoshi Ren would be the last straw.

When everyone else heard the click of the lock on Nayuta’s door, they let out the laughter they had been holding in for the past few minutes.

“I can’t believe that worked!” The drummer yelled. 

Reon sighed in relief and turned to the red-haired guitarist.

“You owe me the same amount of cheese tea that Miyuki offered!” He declared.

“Yes, yes, I promise.” Kenta continued typing on his laptop, pleased with the turn of events.

Now if only he could get Nayuta to wear a yukata, but that would be pushing it. Perhaps next year?

_________________________________

Ren’s band mates gathered around him in his bedroom, everyone decided to help Ren dress up for the festival, even Yuto was coaxed by Wataru into helping out their vocalist.

“Ren-kun should wear something comfortable but appealing to the eyes.” Banri chimed in.

Wataru shuffled through the various clothes in Ren’s closet, trying to figure out the best color combination.

Yuto wasn’t sure what to say, he was no fashion expert. And he couldn’t deny that it irked him that Asahi Nayuta was Ren’s date of all people. He felt like a disapproving and overprotective father in that moment.

It took Rio a couple of minutes before he could also join them in the room, but he brought something along with him that could solve their problem.

“Apparently, I packed a spare yukata. I think this suits you.”

It took Ren a couple of minutes to dress himself as everyone waited in the living room. They ended up being astounded when he revealed himself clad in the luxurious dark blue fabric. They enthusiastically took photos of Ren in various poses and Wataru even made a quick trip to the convenience store to get a cheap uchiwa that can complement his friend’s festival outfit.

Ren found it funny that the band seemed even more excited for this than him, with the exception of Yuto-kun, but given his history with Nayuta-kun, Ren understood.

_________________________________

Nayuta waited on the Sumidagawa harbor, on the side facing the tall observation tower known as the Skytree. Several boats sailed across the river, some appearing to be futuristic structures, like the himiko and the hotaluna boats; while the yakatabune boats were reminiscent of traditional Tokyo transportation. The floating vessels illuminated the water like fireflies hovering in the night.

Nayuta repeatedly tapped his uncapped pen on a small notepad laid on his lap as he tried to come up with the lyrics for Gyroaxia’s new song. Melodies form more easily in his head than words.

He looked up to the glittering skyline and felt that an event like this seemed more suited to Argonavis’s style of music, but his bandmates wanted a new song based on this festival. Nayuta wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge. Yes, he was just there to write lyrics, not to take someone out for a fireworks festival date. 

In reality, he could also see through his own bullshit. He wasn’t successful in deceiving his bandmates, nor himself. 

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren picked up his pace as soon as he saw the other vocalist sitting on a bench near the docks. 

“Nanahoshi…” The platinum-haired boy was dumbstruck at the sight of his companion. Nayuta never had the chance to see Ren wearing traditional garments before, and never considered that he wanted to see him in such clothing. But he would be blind if he thought that his fellow vocalist looked hideous in his current outfit. 

“Hmm? Is there something on my face?” Ren began rubbing his cheek. Nayuta’s intense stare made his heart stutter and he couldn’t look directly at the other’s crimson orbs. 

“Nothing, you look…” Nayuta gulped. Could he even say it? He’s the last person you’d expect to get compliments from.

Ren joined him on the bench and moved closer to him.

“It’s ok, Nayuta-kun, you don’t have to say anything. I’m just glad to spend this night with you.” He said wistfully as he gently squeezed Nayuta’s right hand.

A few seconds later, Ren let out a gasp as trails of white light adorned the night sky. Nayuta tried his best to disregard the shock of electricity he felt when Ren touched his hand. He shifted his attention to the horizon to also admire the show, catching the sight of flashes of purple and orange lights. The sky was embellished with a kaleidoscope of colors, leaving the crowd in awe at the fleeting display. Streaks of light spread out in multiple directions, their thunderous sounds commanding everyone’s attention. 

Nayuta gazed at Ren when he deemed him too engrossed with the fireworks. With the eye-catching display, he was absolutely sure that he wouldn’t get caught. He allowed himself to confront his true emotions that night. No one was there to judge; no one could see that the walls he built around himself for years were starting to crumble. He took a deep breath and chose to be honest for once.

“Ren, you look beautiful.” His voice overpowered by the loud explosions created by the blue and red sparks that cascaded in the sky. 

“Yeah, the fireworks are so beautiful, Nayuta-kun!” Ren laughed, exhilaration rushing through his veins.

Nayuta almost panicked when Ren responded, luckily, he didn’t hear him correctly. 

_Not yet, I can’t..._ He frowned. He was supposed to be focused only on getting revenge on his absent father. He vowed to rise to the top and crush anyone who stands in his way, including Nanahoshi Ren. Nayuta stopped paying attention to the fireworks and fought against himself.

_Who am I singing for?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm projecting my dream date! I'm already 23 and I never had a single genuine romantic relationship, I just want my faves to be happy??? 
> 
> Also I stayed in Asakusa, near the Sumida river, when I spent a week in Tokyo. I miss Japan :((
> 
> anywaaaay, fangirl w/ me on twitter: @tennshiii


End file.
